Three Pirate Hero of The Stawhat
by KoronoKenji
Summary: Kurogiri felt something wrong but just ignore it without knowing the consequences it will cause. Rated M due to Bakugou
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 USJ

* * *

League of Villains plan is doing well despite All might absent but Korugiri felt something wrong. Meanwhile, the villains at the flood zone are confused because they were supposed to attacks some students Korugiri send there.

"Where's our prey?" one of the villains asks.

"Did they escape already?" another villain asks.

Then they heard a splash. "Well looks like they're over there." One of the villains said as they swim toward the splash and saw three students who are Izuku, Tsuyu, and Mineta and they look a little bit older for the first year. But before they could attack, the frog girl made the first move.

"Santoryu Frog version, Kokujo: O Tatsumaki!" Tsuyu attacks, creating a whirlpool as her two classmate jumps out of the water.

Izuku flouts as he grabs Mineta. "Thanks, Midoriya, now." The purple hair boy aims a Gatling gun with a tube connected to the helmet he's wearing at the villains. "Let's stick them together. Gatling Grape Sticky Balls!" he fired a rapid stickball as the villains pull to the center of the whirlpool then all the villains in the flood zone are capture as the frog girl jumps out the water as the green hair boy catches her.

"Look like we're not gone for that long." Tsuyu said as she looks around.

"That or the attack lasted for four years," Mineta said.

* * *

At the Center Plaza, Eraser Head was fighting a villain until he was attacked by a Nomu pinning him down. Shigaraki was about to use his quirk on him until Mineta kicks him away from Aizawa while Tsuyu cut the Nomu's arms off as Izuku punches him across the plaza.

"Are you alright Aizawa-sensei?" Izuku asks his beat-up teacher.

Aizawa looks at his students in shock seeing how his students look. Midoriya hero suit looks beat up and sleeveless, Asui has three katana and she's wearing a utility belt with some medical stuff, and Mineta grows taller and has different gadgets.

"Midoriya, that thing is still standing, kero." Tsuyu said as she stands guard looking at the Nomu as regenerate his arms.

Then they heard a laugh from Shigaraki. "This is the ultimate weapon to kill Allmight. He got shock absorption and regeneration quirk." He said to intimidate them but didn't faze them.

"Tsu, take Aizawa-sensei out of here. Mineta, help the other. I'll take it from here." Izuku said as he faces the Nomu and gets ready to fight.

"Midoriya waits, that thing is too powerful. We should get out of here now!" Aizawa said concern about his students.

Midoriya smile and looks back at his teacher. "It's ok Aizawa-sensei. I can handle this and besides." He said as the Nomu charge at him and throws a punch at him only for Izuku catches the Nomu's fist. "I had faced a lot stronger opponent than this." He said as he throws a punch at the Nomu sending away from them as Izuku suddenly disappears from them then reappears were the Nomu flying off to and slam it to the ground creating a huge crater. Aizawa was at awe to see his student can take and overpower the suppose weapon that could kill Allmight.

"Looks like Midoriya got this," Mineta said as he tweaks something on his gun then aim at the ceiling. "Well, villains wait for no one. Grappling Sticky Ball!" He yelled as he fired one of his sticky balls with a rope attach to it and swing off to help the other.

Tsuyu pick up her sensei and carry him like a potato sack. "I know you have a ton of questions but save it for later, kero." She looks at the remaining villain at the plaza. "We still have villains to take care of." She said as she rushes forward and slashes every villain in the area.

* * *

At the Mountain Zone, Momo, Jiro, and Denki are in big trouble. Denki is out of commission and being held by a villain while Jiro and Momo don't know what they can do.

"What the matter hero? Are you even going to try to save your friend?" He taunts them. "Tell you what I'll let this guy go." He grins then points at Momo. "In exchange for that bitch," Momo is scared while Jiro is worry and piss.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Mineta yelled as he aims at the villain. "Lightning Sticky Balls!" He fired at him hitting the villain's face.

The villain lets Denki go and grab whatever stuck on his face causing his hand to get stuck. "WHAT THE HELL IS-" He was cut off as the ball stuck on his head shock him knocking him out.

Momo and Jiro look at their savior while Denki is still out and walking around stupidly. "Are you three ok?" He asks.

"Uhh… who are you?" Jiro asks.

"Oh right, I grew a bit but it's me, Mineta," Mineta responds.

"Eh?" Both girls said in confusion.

"I'll like to talk some more but there still villain to fight." He said as he aims his gun at the ceiling then fire and grappling away.

"EHHHHH?" They scream in disbelief.

* * *

Near the exit, Kurogiri just left to warn Shigaraki while the remaining students who weren't warped defend no.13 while waiting for Iida to come back with help.

"Ochaco-chan," Tsuyu called her. Uraraka turn and saw Tsuyu carrying Aizawa as she runs toward them. "How bad is it?" She asks as she places Aizawa down.

"W-what," Uraraka said.

"Her injuring, how bad is it?" Tsuyu ask as she pointed at 13.

"O-oh, she took a lot of damage for the warp villain." Her responds as Tsu exam both Aizawa and 13 injuries.

"I can give them some first aid but they need immediate medical attention as soon as help arrives, kero," Tsu said as she patches up both of them. "This will do for now." She stood up and looks at the plaza. "You guy have to keep an eye on them while I'll go help Midoriya, kero." She said as she jumps off to the plaza.

* * *

At the Plaza, Shigaraki is pissed on how his weapon that supposes to kill All might is getting beat by some nobody. Then when Kurogiri warns him about the one student escape, he lost it then charges at Izuku. But before he could get close, someone yelled "Oni Giri," as he felt multiple slashes through his body. When Kurogiri sees this he warps him and Shigaraki out of there.

"Sorry Midoriya, they got away." Tsuyu said.

"It's ok, thanks for the aid, Tsu," Izuku said as he put the Nomu in a headlock.

Tsuyu look at Midoriya with a stern look. "Are you going to finish it or what? Kero,"

"Fine," He said as he grips tighter causing it to pass out. As soon as he let go of the Nomu, All might appear.

"**DON'T WORRY STUDENTS CAUSE I AM… HERE?" **All might sees the problem is taking care of. 'What happened here?' he thought as he looks around then sees Midoriya. 'Midoriya? He looks different.' He rushes toward them. **"YOUNG MIDORIYA, IS THAT YOU? YOU LOOK DIFFERENT."**

Midoriya scratches his head. "It's a long story." He said as Tsuyu unsheathe her swords and Mineta land next to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The aftermath and the sports festival

* * *

When Iida comeback with the teachers they were shocked to see that the crisis was averted. At first, they thought it was Allmight who did this, but when he told then that the villains were taken care of before he got here, they were even more shocked to learn that the students did this and then notice the few differences from the three students. Midoriya looks mature for his first year which in Midnight delight, Tsuyu also looks mature and has three katanas and some medical stuff, but what shocked them the most is Mineta got teller and have different gadgets.

A moment later the cops arrive. They arrested the villains and interrogate the students while the medic sends the two injured teachers to the hospital. After that they let the student go except for three students who were interrogated in a private room with detective Naomasa Tsukauchi while the teachers are listening in the other room.

"So you telling me that the warp Villian accidentally send you three to another universe where you train for four years," Tsukauchi repeat what Izuku said.

"Yes, why is that hard to believe? Did you have a lie detector quirk?" Midoriya asks.

"Yes, but the world you guys describe is crazy. An underwater island in the bubble, an island in the sky, and a cyborg wright, what else did I miss?" Tsukauchi asks sarcastically. Mineta was about to say something but stop him then sits down. "Please don't, I don't think my mind could handle it anymore."

"Sir, it's pretty obvious that we're not laying base on our appearance and our skill, kero." Tsuyu said.

"Which reminds me," Mineta speaks up. **"HOW ARE WE GOING TO EXPLAIN OUT PARENTS ABOUT THIS!? MY MOM WILLS FREAK OUT WHEN SHE SEES ME!" **This gets Tsuyu and Midoriya thinks and realizes this is something they haven't prepare.

"Well, you better think fast because I called your parents earlier and they'll be arriving shortly," Tsukauchi said as he stood up. "All in all, on behalf of the police force, I'll to thank you for your service." He said before he leaves the room.

The three students are panicking on their situation and trying to calm down then they freeze when they heard the door opened. They turn around and saw Allmight in his small might form. They sigh in relief.

"It's just Allmight," Mineta said which shock Allmight causing him to cough up blood.

"H-how did you-" Tsuyu cut him off. "Midoriya told us after his quirk is acting off. But still, I never imagine your condition to be this bad, kero."

"Wait, what do mean his quirk acting off?" Allmight asks.

"Yeah, turn out I can access previous successors quirk but I only access two quirks for now," Izuku said as he shows off blackwip. Allmight is amazed. "Oh, and I can use forty-five percent of one for all."

"That great young Midoriya and sorry for not getting there sooner," Allmight said.

"It's fine Allmight. Plus, thanks to that villain we have four years of experience." Mineta cockily said.

Tsuyu slap him with her tongue. "Don't get cocky Mineta. There are far stronger and crafty villains out there, kero."

"Young Asui is right young Mineta. There still more dangerous villains lurking in the shadow." Allmight said as he grabs his injury. "And that why you must train harder. To go beyond,"

"**PLUS ULTRA!"** All of them cheerfully yelled.

"Oh and I'm here to tell you that class is suspended for Two weeks and your parents are waiting at the principal office," Allmight said which causes the students to panic again.

A few moments later, Mineta's parents were shock and awe to see their son grow taller. Tsuyu's parents were also shocked about her mature looks and worrier about her swords but they trust their daughter. Inko on the other hand, cried about her son growing so fast causing to flood the whole room while Izuku trying to calm her down.

Xxx

The next week, Tsuyu and Mineta talk to Principle Nezu while Izuku talks to Allmight about their adventure. Tsuyu wanted to thank him to get a license to carry a sword while Mineta asks if he could have a permit to use the UA workshop which he allowed. A few minutes later, when they enter their class everyone has their eyes on them. Every girl is eyeing on Izuku's mature body while the guys except Todoroki and Bakugou are eyeing on Tsuyu's mature body.

"Wow, you guys look manly," Kirishima said. Izuku and Mineta are happy about the compliment while Tsuyu is thinking if that was a compliment or an insult.

Denki looks at awe and disbelief at Mineta. "Dude, congrats on graduated from being the shortest in the class."

Mineta smirk. "Hehehe so ladies, do you think the new me?" He asks.

"Mineta, we know you so you getting tell is not going to help you," Mina responds.

"Damn it!" Mineta said.

"Excuse me Mineta, Asui, do you have a permit for your weapon?" Iida asks. Mineta gives him a thumbs up while Tsuyu just nodded.

"Well, they won't be allowed to be here if they don't, right?" Izuku said.

"I see," Iida said.

Bakugou is piss at Deku. He beat something that supposes to kill Allmight without a seat. 'Whatever, I'm still going to put you in your place Deku.' He angrily thought.

Meanwhile, Todoroki analyses them. 'So if Midoriya can beat that thing I wonder how strong the other two are.' He questions himself as he keeps looking at them.

"Ok class, take a set cause your battle is not yet over," Aizawa said causing a tense atmosphere then he said. "The sports festival is happening in two weeks so get ready." Everyone calm down.

* * *

In the hallway after class, Izuku, Iida, and Uraraka are talking about why they want to become a hero while Tsuyu and Mineta went to the principle office to ask if they can use her swords and his gadgets.

"Wait, you're doing this for money?" Izuku asks.

"Yes, sorry if it not noble as you guy," Uraraka said.

"Nonsense, there's nothing wrong wanting comfortable life," Iida said.

"Actually, it's for my parents. You see my parents own a construction company, but there's just no real work out there, so we're flat broke." Uraraka said while scratching her head nervously.

"Wait, if you became a pro you can use your quirk at cut the construction cost," Izuku said.

"I know right?! That what I told my dad!" She happily said then sadden. "But my dad wants me to make my own dream. So I'm going to become a hero and earn money without failing and I'm going to give my parents the easy life they deserve." She said with a determination.

Iida claps and said. "Bravo Uraraka, bravo!"

Meanwhile, Izuku smiles and pats her head. "That is the noblest thing I heard, Uraraka. Don't be ashamed of it. Your parent is lucky to have a daughter like you." This causes Uraraka to tear up but quickly wipe her tears. Before she could thank them, Allmight suddenly appeared.

"**HELLO YOUNG MIDORIYA, I'M HERE TO INVITE YOU!"** He pulled out a lunch box. **"FOR LUNCH,"** Iida is surprised while Uraraka thinks it cute to see Allmight asking Deku for lunch like a maiden.

"Sure Allmight," Izuku responds then turns to his friends. "Talk to your guys later."

"Yeah later Deku," Uraraka said as she waves her hand while Iida nodded. When Deku and Allmight leave, she asked Iida. "Why do you think Allmight asked Deku for lunch?"

Iida think for a second then responded. "Maybe he wants to thank Midoriya for what he did at the USJ."

"But if you think about it, those two looks close," Uraraka said as they walking.

"Well, their quirks are similar to each other," Iida responds. While they talking, they didn't notice that Todoroki is listening to their conversation.

* * *

At the teacher breakroom, Izuku and Allmight are sitting while drinking tea.

"Young Midoriya, I like to continue our conversation this morning," Allmight said.

"Sure, what you want to talk about?" Izuku asks.

"Well, I like to talk about the things you, Young Asui, and Young Mineta learn over the years you guys in that world if that ok?" Allmight asks.

Izuku thinks for a second then said. "I can tell you mine in details but with Tsu and Mineta, I can only give you general training they did."

"Its fine Young Midoriya, you can keep it brief since we only have a limited amount of time. You can continue your story about your adventure and the straw hat pirate another time." Allmight said.

"Ok, my training is mostly combat training with Luffy and Sanji then muscle training with Zoro and a little bit of cooking from Sanji," Izuku said as he remembers his training Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro. "Tsu is being trained by Zoro in muscle training and both he and Brook thought her swordsmanship and she being thought by Chopper on medical stuff but don't know what Robin thought her. With Mineta, he trained by Usopp on his aim then Usopp and Franky help him build his first support item then he starts building more. He also asks Nami to teach him Art of Weather to add to his arsenal."

"Anything else?" Allmight asks.

"Well, Nami thought us the cartography of the world, a bit of thievery and pickpocket skill," He said the last part sheepishly which made Allmight a bit concern. "And she thought us how to manage money and negotiation."

"Not gonna lie, I'm a bit concern about the thievery and pickpocket she thought you but I can see how you can use that skill in a hero work," Allmight said which Izuku sigh of relief.

"Oh wait, I forgot about haki," Izuku said.

"Haki, what is that?" Allmight asks.

"Haki is a mysterious power that allows the user to utilize their own spiritual energy for various purposes. There are three types of haki. Kenbushoku Haki or Observation Haki grants the users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities. It allowed the users can sense people's presence, strength, emotion, and intentions. Tsu, Mineta and I can use it but only Mineta learn the advanced level of it which allowed the user to see a short period into the future." Izuku said as he remembers how Mineta was freaking out when he first did it.

"Amazing, Young Mineta can do that," Allmight said as he remembers his former sidekick Sir Nighteye. 'Maybe I should call him.' He thought but brushes it off and deal with it later then asks. "What the other two haki?"

"The second one is Busoshoku haki or Armament Haki. It allowed the user to use their own spiritual energy as armor to defend against attacks, as well as make their own attack more potent. It can apply the armorment to a section of the body or an entire body and even apply it to the user's weapons. Tsuyu and I can use it but Tsu is the strongest Busoshoku out of the two of us." Izuku said as he shows off his Busoshoku haki. "Oh and I can use one hundred percent for a limited time."

Allmight eyes widen. "That's amazing Young Midoriya. But one question, you said Young Asui busoshoku is the strongest, right?" Izuku nodded. "How strong is her busoshoku compare to OFA?"

"To be honest I can only keep up with her if I use both busoshoku and OFA at the same time," Izuku responds.

Allmight is even more shocking. To think that there is a power that matches OFA. "That incredible, you three have that power is amazing. Look like the future is brighter with you three." He said which made Izuku blush a bit. "So, what is the last haki?"

"The last one is Haoshoku Haki or Conqueror's Haki. It grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. It can knock the victim unconscious or becoming temporarily subservient. This haki is a rare form that only one in several million people born with this ability and somehow I'm one of them." Izuku said.

Allmight smile at that. 'I knew that you're special Young Midoriya.' He thought as he smiles at his successor. "I guess you three will be winning the sports festival."

"You can't say that. Because we get stronger doesn't mean we will be slacking off." Izuku said.

Allmight chuckle then said. "You're right Young Midoriya; you should always go beyond **PLUS ULTRA.**" He went to his buff form.

* * *

Back at class-1a after class, the class is being blocked by a sea of students.

"What going on?" Uraraka asks.

"What are you doing here? What is your intention to class-1a?" Iida asks.

"They here to scout us because of the villain attack." Tsuyu said.

"Whatever, it not like those extra matters anyway," Bakugo said as he passes through the crowd as the students are booing class-1a.

"Hey Bakugou, you have to fix this. They are targeting us now." Kirishima yelled.

He stops and said. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to win and beat all of them." Then he walks off.

"So manly," Kirishima said.

A purple hears boy walk up then said. "So this is class-1a, I'm kinda disappointed that this class is filled with a bunch of arrogant students."

"If you're here to intimate us then don't, you will just psych us to do better," Mineta said.

He is a bit annoyed but he said what he is going to say. "My name is Hitoshi Shinso. The sports festival gives us an opportunity to transfer to the hero course. That means that one of you will be transferred out and I'm here to declare war."

Izuku walks up to him. "I'm Izuku Midoriya and," He reaches out his hand. "I accept your declaration." He said.

Shinso smirks. "I guess not all of you guys are arrogant." He said as he shakes Izuku's hand.

* * *

On the day of the sports festival, everyone is getting ready.

"Aw man, why we can't use our hero suit?" Mina complained.

"They want everyone to play fair, kero." Tsuyu said as she adjusts her three swords

"FAIR?! You and Mineta have weapons while we don't." Mina pointed out.

"Well even without our stuff we can still beat you," Mineta said.

"DON'T GET TOO COCKY MINETA!" Danki yelled.

Todoroki walks up to Midoriya and said. "Hey, Midoriya got a minute." Midoriya turns around. "I here to say that I know that you might get stronger but I'm will beat you." he declared.

"Whoa guy, let's not start a fight here. We're friends right." Kirishima said.

"I'm not here to make friends," Todoroki said.

"I don't mind Todoroki but I'm not the only one who got stronger," Izuku said then stare him intensely. "And you have to give it your all if you really want to beat me."

Bakugou is piss when he heard this. 'That damns nerd. Who he thinks he is? I'll put him on his place if it's the last thing I'll do.' He thought as he glares at Izuku intensely.

A few moments later, Present Mic announce the class from the hero course which students of class-1A and class-1B, then called general education course which belongs to classes C, D, and E, then called the support course which belongs to classes F, G, and H, and lastly, the management course which belongs to classes I, J, and K.

As everyone is lane up at the stadium, Midnight walks up to the stage wearing her hero suit as she announces she will be the chief referee and the start of the sports festival. Then she called Bakugou as he is the representative.

'This won't end well.' Every class-1a thought as Bakugou walks up the stage and declared that he is going to win. The whole classes except for a1 are booing Bakugou.

'He painted a target at him.' Izuku thought. "This isn't him being cocky, he taking this seriously." He mutters.

Midnight used her whip to shut everybody up. "Ok, let's start the first event." She said as a hologram shows the first event is an obstacle race. "Alright, the first event is a four kilometers obstacle race the students have to run around the stadium and only the first forty-two will be qualifying for the next event. So students get ready." All students are pump up and getting ready. "Set," She pauses for a second for dramatic effect. "GO!" All the students run to a tight hallway.

Meanwhile, at the announcer booth, where Present Mic and Eraser Head are staying, Present Mic asks Eraser Head. "So, what should we keep an eye out?"

Eraser Head responds. "The door," As he said that Todoroki freeze the hallway to slow down his opponent but he didn't notice that Tsuyu, Izuku, and Mineta already pass him until Present Mic announced. "Whoa, Asui is taking the lead with Midoriya and Mineta at her tail. I didn't see them come out of the hallway."

Todoroki looks in front of him and saw them already a few meters ahead of him. 'Tch, it doesn't matter. I'll just have to catch up and win coz he is watching.' He thought as he trying to catch up then a bunch of zero-point robots appear. 'Good, that will slow them down.' He thought but immediately proven wrong when Tsu jumps on top of the robot than jumps off crashing the robot as Izuku just punches through them. Meanwhile, Mineta just dodges them like he knows where they going to attack. 'Damn it, Midoriya told me that he's not the only one how got stronger. I should keep an eye on them.' He thought as those three already pass the first obstacle.

"Wow, those three are amazing pass through those zero pointers easily. What have you been teaching them?" Present Pic asks.

"They actually had four years experiences do to a villain attack. So far, I don't think they showed their full power yet." Eraser Head said. The crowds start cheering them as they run to the next obstacle.

"They are getting close to the next which is The Fall!" Present Mic screams as they see a huge pit with some large stone pillars connected by tightropes. Tsuyu just jump pillar to pillar across the pit while Izuku just floats over the pit. Meanwhile, Mineta quickly used his sticky balls to bounce off pillar to pillar across the pit. "This is crazy! Asui, Midoriya, and Mineta are already halfway across the pit while the other students just finish the first obstacle. Is there nothing to slow them down?"

"But look like Bakugou and Todoroki are catching up while the other students on their tail." Eraser Head said seeing those three getting closer to them.

Bakugou is piss as he quickly catching up to them. 'Damn it, I'm not losing to frog face, grape head, and specially Deku.'

When Tsuyu, Izuku, and Mineta are near the end of the obstacle Bakugou and Todoroki finally catch up. Bakugou tried to use a big explosion to get ahead but Tsuyu and Izuku quickly pass him. Meanwhile, Todoroki is trying to freeze Mineta but Mineta keeps dodging it. As they reach the end of the pit, Tsuyu and Midoriya are neck-in-neck while Bakugou on their tails.

"Man things are heating up! Asui and Midoriya are fighting for first place while Bakugou is in third." Present Mic said. "And look like Mineta is trying to make sure no one will pass him." He said as Mineta throwing is sticky balls back and dodging Todoroki attacks.

"And having those sticky balls on the field will be difficult for the other students." Eraser Head said as he seeing the other students having a problem with Mineta's sticky balls. "Now let's see if the last obstacle will slow them down."

"Right, let see if what will happen to them at minefield." Present Mic said as the students are heading to the minefield. Bakugou and Todoroki thought the minefield will hinder them but they just run through the minefield without triggering any of them. "Wow, Asui, Mineta, and Midoriya are going through without triggering any mine. Is there nothing will stop them?" The crowds are amazed while Bakugou and Todoroki are piss as they trying to catch up. Mineta sees them coming, so throw his balls at the mine right in front of Todoroki and Bakugou dazing them a bit. Tsuyu, Midoriya, and Mineta already out of the minefield and run through the finish line. "Tsuyu Asui finishes in first next is Midoriya in second and Mineta in third."

Todoroki finishes at forth as he stares at them especially at Tsuyu and Mineta. 'I shouldn't underestimate them. They were with him when they got teleported.'

Meanwhile Bakugou rush at the finish line in fifth. 'Damn it, I lost to Deku.' He glares at Midoriya.

The rest of the students finish the race. Uraraka runs to Midoriya and congratulates him while Iida felt like he failed.

"Alright, we have are forth two students how are going to the next event." Midnight said as a hologram pop up. "And the next event is a team event which is." The hologram shows the next event it the cavalry battle. "Alright, the second event is a cavalry battle in which the participants form a team with a maximum of four people. The objective is to earn points by swiping other teams' headbands while protecting their own. The value of a team's headband would be the sum of the points each person on the team received based on their performance at the race. The last person is worth five points and each rank above is worth five more points than the previous one, but the first place is worth." Midnight smirks as she reveals the first place worth 10 million points. Everyone is now staring at Tsuyu which she doesn't faze her. "Now you have thirty minutes formed a team."

"Midoriya, Mineta" Tsuyu called them as she walks toward them. "I think is for the best if we don't team up."

"What! Why, is it because of your points?" Mineta asks.

"No, if we team up it won't be fair to the other students." Tsuyu said.

"Are you sure, Tsu?" Midoriya asks. Tsuyu nodded. "Ok, let's go, Mineta."

"Good luck Tsu," Mineta said as he followed Midoriya.

Tsuyu walk around and end up teaming with Shino, Mei, and Tetsutetsu. Meanwhile Midoriya and Mineta team up with Uraraka and Tokoyami. Bakugou team with Kirishima, Mina, and Sero while Todoroki team with Momo, Iida, and Danki.

"So she teams up with her," Mineta said with a venomous tone as he glares at Mei.

Midoriya look confuses. "Do you know her?"

"Yeah, I can't stand her. That pink bitch thinks she is all great because she is in the support course. With my gadgets, I'll show her that my gadgets are better than her babies." Mineta said.

"Umm Mineta, are you ok? Mostly you go drooling over a hot girl like her." Midoriya asks with a concerned look.

"I won't fuck that bitch even she's the last woman on earth!" Mineta responded. This shocks Midoriya to hear this while Tsuyu felt a disturbance in the force.

'What happened with those two?' Midoriya thought.

Mei notices Mineta glaring at her. "Minoru Mineta," She said in a venomous tone as Tsuyu heard her.

"You know Mineta?" Tsuyu asks.

"Yeah, that bastard not only got Power Loader attention but he gives him a **PRIVATE WORKSHOP!" **Mai angrily said as she glares back at Mineta. "I swear I'll beat that grapeheaded boy and prove that my babies are far more surpass his so-called gadgets."

A few moments later, every one team up and get ready then Midnight said. "Alright, time ups! Is everybody ready?" The teams nodded. "Ok, the cavalry battle will begin in three, two, one, go!"


End file.
